Fatestay night: Broken Phantasm
by UnlimitedPenWorks
Summary: "You know... the world might not need me. But Illya does...!"


_****familiarity [i]****_

**I felt my life flash before my eyes. The happiness in his face, the ideals I promised to inherit, every meal I cooked, the fire, my family from before, everything. All because of this bolt of lightning, which approached my heart.**

**I didn't want to die, not here. Not to him. But more than that; I didn't want to stop here. To have my dream be snuffed out. No, not here. Not to you. Not to a bastard like you. I felt my mind stall, looking through every experience I had previously in my life to find a way to scrape through, some way to survive this. But nothing. This thing which was threatening my life was beyond every other experience I have ever had, and I was going to die for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess-... As bullshit as that sounds.**

**Inches away from my chest, it was suddenly stopped by a flash of light. Deflected away, a figure stood a mere foot away from me, the moonlight coming through the door accentuating their features. Clad in armor, they stood in front of me. Blonde. They were blonde, that's the first thing I noticed. Beautiful blonde hair, pulled up as to be short. I was speechless, not having seen a woman quite as pretty as her until now, until my thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
**

"I ask of you…"

**Calm. Her voice rang out in a calming tone, almost as if my entire body had become ice. It should have been only a second or two, but to me, it felt as if an entire minute had passed. My mind was still recovering from my near death experience, it seems, as another few words came from her lips.  
**  
"...Are you my Master?"

"Huh? Master?..."

**Of course I hesitated to answer for a moment; not being able to comprehend what she had just said. Master? Contract? It made no sense to me, and I imagined my expression was just as clueless, because I noticed her attention moved away from me, and back to my would-be assassin. But still, despite my confusion, I felt like she had decided that I was her master, and I doubt I would ever forget this moment, even while chained to hell itself.**

**With her footstep, I could clearly hear the clang of metal. I still couldn't comprehend it, this frail young girl blocking so easily what I was struggling with my life to do. But for some reason; I couldn't help but believe she had some sort of weapon. The way her hand gripped onto seemingly nothing seemed to support my intuition, as I realized there was a burning pain throbbing in my hand. Looking at it, I found a single stigmata, which seemed to glow a deep scarlet. Somehow, I could feel that it, and this girl were connected.**

**Looking back to the scene in front of me, I saw the man armed with his lance, teeth grit in an annoyed manner. I guess he was angry that my death got interrupted by this girl, but I could feel something else. Was he anxious? I couldn't understand why she couldn't be that much trouble for him, considering her frame compared to mine. But as if to prove me wrong, the girl moves before I can even let a thought out. And already, the man thrust his spear towards her, without even a word.**

**Seemingly without effort, the girl responded by parrying the man, before pushing him back with her own strikes. I could confirm it now; she had some sort of weapon, and it must have been invisible. The sound of steel clashing rang through the air, as she overpowered him without responding. They both stood silent, as the man would attempt to put even more power into his strikes than he did with me, only for the girl to swat it away with whatever was in her hand. After that, she closed in like a predator, with the man spitting out a curse.**

"Damn!..."

**Attempting a retreat, he moved back, holding his lance as if to defend his ribs from her advance, as she once again slammed her blade down onto his weapon. The sound of two weapons clashing once again roared, the crimson lance vibrating as an explosion rings out. The lance began to glow, as if electricity was running through it, but both me and the man with the lance could understand what that was.**

**It was magical energy, so dense and potent that it was visible, an outrageous amount of prana bursting out from her blows and penetrating the defense of the man's weapon. I could already begin to guess the amount of strength one would need to block that kind of force, light filling the yard with each strike she slammed down. But still, this isn't what would be giving the man trouble.**

"Coward, what are you doing, hiding your weapon…!"

**Despite complaining, he continued to try and evade each of her blows, as she answered him with only more strikes with whatever was in her hand. I could easily read his irritated expression, as he moved back, without any attempt to counterattack.**

"You…!"

**I could understand why, at the very least. It was dangerous to strike an opponent with an invisible weapon, as their range would be nearly impossible to read. And so, without wanting to act recklessly, he moved back. But at this point, I could confirm that whatever she was wielding was definitely invisible.**

**It doesn't matter what you do, you have no way of perceiving its shape, or how long it is. Even when sparks are flying off it's blade, it has no way to confirm what it is like. I could tell the man was having such a hard time against her, as his movements were not as sharp as the previous times I had seen him fight. And, letting her voice out, the girl slams her weapon down with more of a scream, beating down on her opponent more and more, almost like a swordsmith working on fine metal.**

**Clicking his tongue, the lance-man blocked each blow left and right, as I grew to respect his skill despite him trying to kill me. To block invisible blows by only watching the opponents arms and legs, it was admirable. But, there was one fatal flaw in his fighting style. When you do nothing but play defensive, all the opponent would need to do at this point would be to beat you down until you can't guard anymore. As if to explain this, the girl once again advanced, slamming her weapon down with everything she had. But, it was too slow, and the lance-man saw that as well.**

"Don't underestimate me, fool...!"

**Using this opportunity, he retreated quickly, his body disappearing before reappearing a few feet away. No, it didn't disappear, but rather moved faster than I could see him. While the area before him was drenched in dust from the girls powerful strike, which had cracked the ground below. From this mistake, what would have been the final blow gave the man a chance to escape. Her constant attacks had to have been pressuring him, which he was trying to suppress until she gave him an opening like that to escape.**

"Ha…!"

**Quickly, his feet land on the ground as he reverses himself back towards her, jumping forward the moment he touched down. With her weapon still stuck in the ground, she was as good as open, as the red lance reached for her heart, only for her to twirl her body around and slam her feet into his body, her weapon still stuck in the ground. It ends with the man being blown away from the girls strike, as she returns to her previous stance, weapon now pulled out from the cracked earth.**

**The only way I could explain their expressions was with the word discontent. It seemed they both had been disappointed that this did not kill one or the other, as silence overcame the two for a moment. And then, the girl broke the silence.**

"What is wrong, Lancer? It would not do your name credit if you just stand there. If you will not come, I can."

"...Hah, you're going to come and die? I don't mind, but let me ask you this first. Your Noble Phantasm, is it a sword?"

**With a glare, he asked her that one question. That hateful stare, I could tell he really wanted her dead. It was more than just her stopping him from killing me, it was the entire fight that was going on at this moment, and everything he had been through. But, with a smug look, she responded, as if to try and provoke him.**

"Who knows? It might be a battle axe or it might be a spear. It might even be a bow, Lancer."

**With an angered smile, he simply said.**

"Heh, keep talking, Saber."

**Despite his annoyed expression, I had a faint sense that he found this funny, as the man began to lower his spear. Was he going to retreat? I doubt she'd let him, regardless, but still. I couldn't help but feel chills down my spine. Saber might have been confused, but I knew what stance he had taken. The one he used at the schoolyard, which froze the air and filled my senses with 'death'. What would have been an absolutely fatal move. But before anything, he asked.**

"…I'll ask just in case since this is our first meeting. Do you want to call it even?"

**His eyes closed, he asked her that one question, which she responded to with silence. It was the only answer I felt like he needed, but even then, he said.**

"It's not a bad deal, right? See, that senile old master over there is useless, and it just so happens my master is a coward. I think it's in both our interests to hold off on this match until we're better prepared."

**But still, just as he suspected, her answer was.**

"I refuse. You will fall here, Lancer."

**Within a mere moment, he began to suck in mana like some sort of black hole. I could feel it move towards him, as if urged by some sort of gravitational pull in the air, as it began to distort. Almost like flames, prana burned around his spear, as I felt the air freeze just like before. Yes, it was just like before, as the feeling of immense 'death' flowed around his lance. **

"A Noble Phantasm…!"

**She responded with a glare, readying her sword in a defensive stance as the man concentrated for whatever he was going to do. The girl, more perceptive than myself, could tell that something bad was going to happen before I even told her.**

"...See ya, I'll take that heart of yours!"

**And then, with a single bound, he approached her. As if he teleported in front of her, he appeared, and thrust the scarlet lance towards her feet. Even to me, I could tell it should have been a bad move. Due to the lance being lowered already, aiming low would have normally been a bad move, and Saber caught onto this as well. Without much effort, she jumped above the lance and aimed to slash him away. Until everything stopped.**

"Gae… Bolg!"

**The concept of these words were filled with magical energy, as the red lance moves in to devour the girls heart. As if being directed straight to her vital point, it extended in length and bent in several directions, moving directly towards whatever path would lead to her heart. Skewering her, the length of the weapon would push her into the air, as I saw the crimson hue of blood spatter against the ground. And after the lance retreated from her body, she landed against the ground.**

**I could hear her breathing heavily, as blood spurt from her chest. She, who hadn't received a single scratch this entire battle was now bleeding from her chest badly, as a trail of blood went down her lip. And with a struggling voice, she said.**

"A curse… no, a reversal of causality…!"

**I could hear the pain in her voice as she said that, the lance must have went in deep. But still, even I could notice how odd of an attack that was. Despite definitely being aimed towards her feet, it switched directions and moved in towards her heart, but I didn't feel as if it grew, or even bent. It almost seemed natural, like the lance had already embedded itself into her heart.**

**With the lances name being called out to bring out the result of her heart being pierced, it was as if cause & effect had been switched around by the demonic lance, which had already stabbed her heart, the course of the lance itself only existed to "prove" that fact.**

**A thorn to pierce through every defense, it was a lance that decides one's fate just by a single usage. For such a ridiculous attack, I couldn't see any way one could block it. No matter how one may try to evade it, the lance would always pierce the heart. Always. And yet, as if to degrade the name of his lance, she prevented it from piercing her heart. But how? Divine Intervention? Perhaps. Sheer luck? That could also be a factor. But it still didn't change that the lance failed to destroy her heart.**

**Catching her breath, the wound on her chest had somehow begun to heal. The blood had already stopped pouring, as I watched the wound begin to close. Despite knowing she wasn't normal, I was still shocked by this extraordinary healing. I mean, she was just skewered in the chest. But this only once again came to prove that this girl surpassed Lancer in every way. But now? With this deep wound? She could be easily defeated without having a way to defend herself.**

**Despite this, even with an overwhelming advantage, the man known as Lancer refused to move. With a glare, I saw him begin to grind his teeth angrily, to the point I could even hear it. And then he finally spoke.**

"You evaded it, Saber. My fatal Gae Bolg."

**With a hint of surprise, Saber responded to him slowly.**

"…!? Gae Bolg… you are Ireland's man of light!"

**The man frowned, getting rid of every bit of his prior hostility while clicking his tongue out of annoyance. **

"…I screwed up. If I'm going to use this move, it needs to be fatal. Geez, I guess being too famous is bad too…"

**With the previous pressure now being gone, the man simply turns his back away from the wounded girl, and moves out towards the edge of the yard. And then, he said.**

"It is the rule of Servants to fight to the death if your identity is discovered… but unfortunately, my Master is a coward. He's telling me to go back since you have evaded my lance."

"You are running away, Lancer?"

"Yeah. I don't mind if you come after me, Saber. Just be prepared to die when you do."

**And with a single leap, the man in blue easily makes it over the wall and disappears. And despite being wounded, Saber attempts to chase after her previous opponent, screaming out.**

"Wait, Lancer…!"

"I-Is she stupid…!?"

**Running through the yard with all the strength I have, I attempted to stop her before she cleared the wall. Thinking she would chase after him, I quickly realized that there was no need to worry. As soon as she attempted to jump in after him, she clenched her chest in pain. I ran after her, giving a stare before trying to call out towards her, but I stopped the moment I was near her.**

**Everything I had seen from this girl was ridiculous. I could now see that her armor had to have been heavy, as I saw the smooth, old-fashioned blue cloth. But despite all this, it wasn't what I had been fascinated by. This girl, who looked to be almost younger than me, was extremely beautiful. Her hair was golden blonde, with a fine texture that made me think of powder. Her elegant face, her soft skin. Everything about her was beautiful. My voice couldn't reach out because of how beautiful she was, but also because of my own anger.**

**Seeing this girl fight and get hurt, it made me angry for some reason. It doesn't matter how strong she was, or if she could fight. A girl like her shouldn't be fighting. But then, the girl lets go of her chest, as if her pain had disappeared. And as she looks towards me, I was unsure of how to respond to her. And that was when I noticed.**

"…The wound is… gone…?"

**It missed the heart, but it had struck her in the chest. But now, her wound is completely gone. I know of healing magecraft, but I never saw her use any. So the only conclusion I could go to is that her wounds heal automatically. And then my body went back to being on guard. I still didn't understand what she was, so I couldn't simply just be defenseless near her, even if she did just save my life.**

"Who… are you?"

**My body takes half a step back, as if by instinct, and she responds quietly with.**

"…? What do you mean? I am the Servant Saber."

"…You summoned me, so I do not think you should need to confirm it."

**Servant? Saber? I still couldn't understand what she meant by all of this.**

"The Servant Saber…?"

**Without any shred of hesitation, she responded to me with a gentle, polite tone of voice.**

"Yes, so please call me Saber."

"I-I see. That's a strange name."

**Why was I feeling so excited? I couldn't understand, as the heat rushed through my face. I noticed my embarrassment quickly, covering my burning face with my hand, as I thought of what to say next. Well, I asked for her name and she responded without hesitation, so it would be rude if I stayed silent like this.**

"…I'm Shirou. My name is Emiya Shirou, and I live in this house."

**I know I sounded stupid, but I needed to respond to her somehow. Despite my confusion, I felt I needed to stay polite to her. And meanwhile; she continues to stare at me with an unchanging expression.**

"No, wait. I take that back. That's not what I meant to ask you. Actually…"

"I know. You are not a formal Master, correct?"

"Huh…?"

"But you are still my Master. As long as we have made a contract, I will not betray you. There is no need for you to be so cautious."  
**  
I can hear what she's saying, but I still can't make sense of any of it. The only thing I can make sense of is that she's calling me something as ridiculous as "Master".**

"That's wrong. My name isn't 'Master'."

"Then I shall call you Shirou. Yes, I like the sound of that better."

**I felt my face burn harder than before, lighting like a fire as she referred to me so casually. Shouldn't you call someone you just met by their last name!? I quickly call out, as if to correct her.**

"Wait a minute. Why are you calling me- Ow…!"

**The back of my hand began to throb, as I look back to the tattoo-like symbol. As if to notice my confused expression, Saber responds.**

"That is called a Command Spell, Shirou. It is the three claims on a Servant's obedience, and the life of a Master. Please do not use it thoughtlessly."

**And before I can even ask her who she was, I could feel the air around me change.**

"Shirou, heal my wounds."

**She called out in a cold voice, but her attention is directed towards something else. Not me, but something beyond the wall. But does she expect me to know healing magecraft? I call out to correct her.**

"Wait, you're asking me? I'm sorry, but I don't know any such difficult magic. Besides, it's already healed."

**Saber frowns, and I feel like I might have said something wrong.**

"…Then I shall face them as I am now. The regeneration only healed the outside, but one more fight should not be a problem."

"…? One more what…?"

"There is another enemy outside. Judging by their presence, it should only take a few seconds to defeat them."

**Saying this, she elegantly jumped over the wall. Disappearing with this leap, she left me alone in the yard.**

"…Enemies outside?"

**I understand what this means as soon as I say it out loud, my body begins to move by myself. Rushing towards the gate, I yell out.**

"Hold on, are you going to fight again…!?"

**With my hands trembling, I struggle to open up the gate, jumping outside as soon as it opens up. Searching through the dark street, I once again call out.**

"Saber, where are you…!?"

**Without the moon, I was covered in darkness. But somewhere, I could definitely hear something going on, and my body moves.**

"There…!?"

**In that instant, I saw a scene I will never forget. Saber rushing towards a small girl with white hair, who yelped in surprise as she attempted to strike down. Feeling my hand throb, I called out.**

"Stop…!"

**The moment I said this, I felt a sharp pain jolt through the back of my hand, as magical energy flowed out of the Stigmata. And with that, I saw Saber stop, her body struggling to move as she pulled back.**

"Shirou… What is this…?!"

**She looked almost surprised, even though she was going to kill that little girl. I sighed, and walked over to Saber, and I finally got a good look at her. White hair, almost like a thin layer of snow went down to her shoulders. As I stared into her eyes, I could see a shade of ruby, and her appearance matched that of a young girl. But then I noticed the stigmata on her hand. Was she the same as me? Someone who got dragged into this war for no reason? Then, for the first time in minutes, she opened her lips.**

"Shirou… Onii-chan...?"


End file.
